Lost Planet: Hot Ice
by RRG
Summary: The story about a man stricken by loss, carried on only by the need of vengence in the cold wastes of EDN III. 15 years of searching is about to come to an end. Hiatus: Indefinate
1. Zero Hour

Just so you know, my OC, Kouken Yamato, is not a John Smith or what ever you call it. He is a man driven by an ungodly amount of vengeance and has had 15 years to modify his VS. He can not single handily take out more than a handful of NEVEC troops, he can only barely destroy a small hive of Akrid, and is sure to be more than a bit cut up when facing Crimson Unity without his VS. Then he is a lot better, basically it is a modified version of Gale's VS, though without the extreme T-ENG guzzling effect and chain sword. Also, a word of advice, if you flame me, I will report you. Constructive criticism is OK, but if it involves, "Ah, this is a John Smith, he can Blahblahblah." I know you guys want to try, just don't do it. I will flame on your story's back. And I will get my friends to. Now, without further a due, I give you: Lost Planet: Hot Ice!

The day it all went wrong was the day of his sister's wedding, the day the Akrid attacked. The colony held out for a few hours thanks to the VS pilots, but they could only delay the inevitable, the Dome had to tumble down. Though, the time the pilots had gained allowed Kouken Yamato enough time to escape on his VS bike, staying on a snow drift about two miles away, watching the Dome collapse as the Akrid swarmed around it, blood standing out on the glistening white snow. Even from this distance, it was easy to hear the roars of the Akrid and the screams of the colonists not lucky enough to die of the Dome collapsing.

_Nothing will change if any Akrid remain still…_That thought went through his head as the 16 year old scanned the Akrid horde, spotting a large Akrid not unlike a dog mixed with a queen Ant, with spikes all along its back and four yellow eyes, currying the impaled remains of many colonists on its spikes, notably, Kouken saw in horror, it carried the impaled remains of his sister, from the waist up, her intestines hanging out and swinging out like a bloody pendulum with every shuddering step. That image, of his sister, her lifeless body impaled on one of its spikes, dead on her wedding day, twisted him, pissing him off more than it twisted his mind.

Panning his rifle at the Yellow eye, he aligned the cross hairs up with its top right eye and squeezed the trigger. Needless to say the now three eyed Yellow eye, was pissed. As he aimed for the next eye, the one right under it, two bolts of electricity shot through the sky from the Yellow eye's back, arching towards him. They hit fast, one landing about 10 meters away from him, into the snow drift to his left, the second hitting his bike, causing it to explode, doing more damage to him by knocking him down the snow drift than by shrapnel, thank God for durable armor plating, that was the only thing that kept him from being killed was the armor plating and the tough bolts that held it together. Still, the force of the explosion was enough to knock him to the ground, having him roll head over heels to the bottom of the snow drift.

He must have blacked out for a few second, because when he woke up, he was lying face down at the bottom of the snow drift, the snow drift in question now being bombarded to hell by the Yellow eye. Though, other than a few scrapes and one large gash that were slowly bleeding, he was fine, and he knew that he wouldn't be able to fight anything right now, not as cold as he was right now. Shivering to him, he forced himself up, groaning against the cold; he took off, running away from the horde as it slowly moved towards the snow drift and him. Thoughts ran through his head, more than he could put any attention to. One thought override all. _They must pay._

For hours he moved, passing snow, snowy ruins, and more tundra. His T-ENG was still good but it was leaking out fast, he had tried to patch it up, to no avail, and it was going to be dark soon, a death sentence to any traveler. As he walked, he tripped over something hard in the snow, wanting to find out, he dug, clearing the object enough to see that it was an arm, followed by a body, without a head. The body seemed to still have a good T-ENG container, so, scavenge from the dead, the one lesson that they drove into his head during VS training. As he dug, he also found the black foot of something large, the more he dug, the more excited he became. It was a Vital Suit, more worse for wear but still drivable, and it wasn't one that he had ever seen before. "Interesting…" He then climbed in, assessed the damage and set to work, at least he could remove some snow from the VS, now christened, Vengeance, by a snow ball. He could fight now, and that he would.


	2. The First Day

Scanning the horizon, Crimson Unity Trooper David sighed as he nursed a cup of water, their supply of Drink long past gone. Turning to his squad leader he muttered, "When will there actually be something here to shoot? The most that I have sighted today was…" What he had sighted would never be know as Rook's head appeared to implode, showing the wall behind him with blood and brain matter. "Sniper, Everyone down! Now!" At his squad leader's orders, David hit the deck, feeling the air rush past his face and a large hole appeared in the wall right behind him, announcing that the sniper had him in the crosshairs. "Stay down!" That piece of information passed Tex, the squad's rookie, who peeked up out of cover, only to go back down without a head.

The rest of the squad quickly met the same fate until only David was left, the plains soundless other, the only sound being that of his breathing. He knew that the sniper was watching him, waiting for him to make a mistake, one small mistake that would cost him his life. Glancing around, David saw his salvation, his Vital Suit, not 50 meters away. _I just need to distract him long enough to get to it. Just need a distraction…_

Grimacing to himself, he pulled out the decoy grenades that Rook had on him, clicking the safeties off before lobbing them around the base, aiming for doorways and other places like it, hearing an explosion for each grenade as the sniper shot it. He continued moving towards his VS, alternating between lobbing grenades and dashing to the next spot of cover. By the time he was at the last piece of cover, he had only one grenade left and 10 meters left to cross until he could get into his VS. "Come on." He primed the last grenade and tossed it before making a mad dash towards the VS. There was a 50% chance that the decoy wouldn't work, 50% chance that he would die. But, unfortunately, luck was on the sniper's side.

Kouken scanned the outpost for anyone still left alive, slowly and carefully. Finding none, he slung his rifle over his shoulder and climbed into Vengeance, quickly descending into the valley and finding the vats of T-ENG in the outpost after smashing through a few walls. He quickly hooked it up and set it so he would be alerted when the draining would be done and he could torch the place. Until then, he started to gather much needed supplies; foods, ammo, spare parts, the usual. He knew that it would be a few hours until he could leave, his experience told him that. 15 years of experience spoke very clearly.


	3. The first night

_Yet again They torture me... The eyes of that damned beast. Three eyes of impure gold, stareing at me from every shadow._ The operator of the black vital suit, the killer of the men who operated this base, Kouken didn't even glance at the bodies of the guards as he searched the base, gathering what supplies he was able to find. Thatwas his station in life, killing those who posessed what he needed and travling on as long as he could after they recieved the flames of his hate. The fires of vengence...

**"Refueling of T-ENG tanks complete. Syphoning lines detached."** That was the signal. The signal for this place, this place of shadows, to recieve his fire. Vengence was waiting for him.

The Crimson Unity base burned true to its name, the flames shadowing the vital suit named for its goal as it moved away from the flames. Going where its pilots madness took it.

Well there goes comradship and brotherhood. Just so you know, each section symbolises what is destroied by the one thing that holds this story together. This segment was larger than I ment it to be...don't worry. The rest should be shorter.


	4. The second day

"So tell me Jack, was is so important that you had to drag me away from my moniter to tell me? And could you make it quick you know how I just _love_ being out in the cold." "Oh? Thats strange, I thought you loved useing me as your personal punching bag Amelia. Did you suddenly find another person to wail on in the last hour?" The man named Jack smiled at his partner as she glared at him. They were outside their trailer, Jack on the remains of a car (on the hood as it was) with Amelia facing him. "Yah yah, keep on talking Jack, all that I hear is hot air." Jack gave a winch of mock pain at her words, used to them after enduring her verbal abuse for a few years now. "And to think that I was going to give you something truely valueable. But now..." Amelia perked up at the mention of getting something, a childish streak that she had never really grew out of. "Give it. Hand it over Jack." A playful grin came to Jack's face, "I don't know...Should I?" "Hand it over!" "Alright." Jack hopped off of the hood of the car and knelt down, pulling out a small ring from one of the pockets of his vest. "Amelia, will you marry me?" Amelia was stunned, her mouth wide open before she smiled. "Yes..."

Two shots rang out.

_What is this thing stareing back at me?_ As Kouken searched the trailer for all the supplies that were needed he saw himself in a mirror. The first thought that came to mind when he saw it was that it was a creature of some hellish variety. The second thought was that this was himself. His face, bags under his eyes, hair long and unkept, his face long and gaunt, looked like the one of a man who is much older than he. The rest of his body was not much better, the coat that he wore hung limply, as if there was no flesh underneath it to support it. _T-this is me? N-no...It can't be. Is this the cost for,_ **"Recharging of T-ENG Tanks complete. Syphoning lines deattached."**

Kouken turned and walked out the door, taking the supplies with him. Vengence was waiting. This place was ready to recieve his fire.

The trailer burned, the T-ENG that was still in its tanks added to the fire, driving it up to white hot. As the black VS moved away, snow fell onto the bodies of the two lovers, their bodies enertwined in a loving embrace. One that would last forever.

This one I accually regreat writing. Jack and Amelia, dispite being characters that I don't have back story on, are accually two of my favorate characters now. RIP Jack and Amelia.

Also, as you can see something is not right with Kouken.


End file.
